Josephine
by AngelCordy02
Summary: Shortly before Graduation from Capeside High, Joey and Pacey experience some new things.
1. Josephine Ch. 1.1

Joey gazed at her reflection in the mirror with a sigh. She pushed a  
  
strand of hair behind her ear then turned on the water in the sink. She  
  
splashed the cold water on her face, hoping it would minimize the appearance  
  
of her flushed face and red, puffy eyes. Glancing back up at herself in the  
  
mirror, she bit her lip to hold back a sob. This couldn't be  
  
happening...they'd been so careful. Joey jerked out of her daze as she heard  
  
a voice from the empty house.  
  
"Jo? Where are you?"  
  
Joey glanced in the mirror again, nervously. "Pace? Is that you?"  
  
His familiar voice answered from the hallway, just outside the bathroom  
  
door. "Yeah it's me...are you alright? Why weren't you at school?"  
  
Joey dried her face quickly. "I'll be right out..." She took one last  
  
glance in the mirror before opening the door and walking into the hallway,  
  
forcing an awkward smile. "Hey Pace..."  
  
Pacey smiled from where he was leaning against the wall. His smile  
  
quickly faded as he took in her disheveled appearance. "Jo? What's wrong? Are  
  
you sick?" He moved over to her and gently touched her cheek. "You don't feel  
  
warm or anything."  
  
Joey took a step away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm  
  
fine...just the flu or something. I just want to rest ok Pace?"  
  
A look of concern washed over his face as he reached out and brushed a  
  
strand of hair from her forehead. "Alright...but at least let me stay with  
  
you..."  
  
Joey just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm  
  
around her and helped her to her bedroom. He pulled back her blankets and  
  
gazed lovingly at her as she lay on her side with her back to him. He kicked  
  
off his shoes and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Just go to  
  
sleep, Joey...I'll be right here..." Pacey closed his eyes and kissed the top  
  
of her head. Tears began to stream down Joey's face as she cried silently.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, barely noticing as Pacey drifted off to sleep  
  
beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~6 Weeks Earlier~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pacey pulled away slightly, gasping for breath. Things were getting hot  
  
and heavy between him and Joey and if they didn't stop soon he might not be  
  
able to control himself. He spoke breathlessly as he gazed at Joey.  
  
"Sweetie...maybe we should..."  
  
Joey placed her finger over his lips to quiet him. "I want you,  
  
Pace...now."  
  
Pacey gave her a surprised look. "Are you sure?"  
  
Joey smirked and ran her hand over his hard member through his jeans.  
  
"Positive..."  
  
Pacey moaned in response and kissed her deeply as they stretched out on  
  
the couch...  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of Part 1~~~~~~~~ R/R Please! It keeps me writing! 


	2. Joesphine Ch. 1.2

~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey rolled over in bed, slowly awaking as she noticed the empty place  
  
where Pacey had been. She pushed herself up to lean against the headboard  
  
just as a soft knock sounded at the door. Pacey opened the door without  
  
waiting for an answer and stepped inside.  
  
"Good...you're up! I thought you might want to try and eat something..."  
  
He set the tray on her night table and sat on the edge of the bed. Joey  
  
glanced at the foos and swallowed hard, trying not to be sick. Pacey reached  
  
up and touched her forehead with his cool hand. "Sweetie? You ok? You look  
  
kind of pale..."  
  
Joey shook her head and scrambled out of bed, running to the bathroom,  
  
slamming the door shut behind her. Pacey followed close behind and knocked on  
  
the door. "Joey? Can I come in?" Joey reached up and opened the door a bit  
  
before leaning back against the wall.  
  
Pacey slowly walked in, gazing at Joey sitting on the floor next to the  
  
toliet. Her eyes were closed and she was swetting a bit. Pacey wet a  
  
washcloth and crouched beside her, gently wiping her face with the damp  
  
cloth. She opned her eyes and gazed at Pacey. Tears filled her eyes and  
  
spilled over onto her cheeks. Pacey sat beside her and wiped the tears from  
  
her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Shh...baby...it's ok. Come here..."  
  
He reached out his arms and she climbed into his lap, curling up against his  
  
chest. "Come on...I'll take you to the couch..."  
  
Pacey carefully got up and picked her up in his arms. He brought her into  
  
the living room and settled her on the couch, pulling a chair up beside her.  
  
He stroked her hair gently as his other hand trailed to her abdomin. "Does  
  
your stomach still hurt?"  
  
Joey nodded, the thought that had been troubling her pushed to the back  
  
of her mind for a moment as she gazed at him. "A little..."  
  
Pacey smiled. "I'll fix that.." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as  
  
he gently began to massage her stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~~  
  
"Joey! Pacey's here!" "I'll be right there, Bessie!" Joey checked her  
  
appearance one more time, pulling gently at the waistband of her jeans. A  
  
thought entered her mind again but she shook her head and went to meet Pacey.  
  
Pacey stood up from the couch and walked over to her with a smile. "Hey  
  
beautiful..." Joey smiled and kissed him softly. "Hey sweetie...I missed  
  
you..." Pacey smirked and moved his hands to her waist. "I was only gone for  
  
a week..." Joey laughed as they headed out the door. "So what? It seemed  
  
longer..."  
  
Pacey opened the car door for her then got into the driver's seat.  
  
"You're going to love the new boat, Jo...it's great!" "I can't wait to see  
  
it!" Joey reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"Hey Pace? Can we stop at the store on the wayback? There are a few things I  
  
need to pick up..." Pacey smiled as he drove towards the docks. "Sure...no  
  
problem." Joey gazed out the window as they drove on. She took a deep breath,  
  
trying to calm her nerves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pacey slipped his hand into Joey's as they walked down the dock. After a  
  
few moments he stopped in front of a sailboat a bit larger then "True Love"  
  
had been.  
  
Joey's eyes lit up as she gazed at the boat. "Pace! It's gorgeous! I love  
  
it!" Pacey smiled and stepped on board, reaching his hand out to her. Joey  
  
smirked. "Permission to come aboard?"  
  
Pacey laughed and shook his head. "Do you even have to ask?" Joey took his  
  
hand and stepped on board. "It's tradition..."  
  
Pacey smiled and reached behind a box, pulling out a piece of wood. He  
  
handed it to Joey and she flipped it over. "Oh Pace!" She ran her fingers  
  
over the lettering carved into the wood. "Josephine..." Tears formed in her  
  
eyes as she looked at him. "You named your boat after me?" Pacey took th sign  
  
and set it back down. "Our boat, Jo, our boat..." He smiled and gently  
  
touched her cheek. "Come on..let's go down below..."  
  
Joey nodded and walked down the steps with Pacey following close behind.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the bottom steps. "Oh my God,  
  
Pacey! It's perfect!" A couch sat on one sideof the room, with a small  
  
kitchen and table on the other side of the room. In the back was a queen size  
  
bed. Pacey slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"I knew you'd like it...and how 'bout the bed? Much better then hammocks,  
  
huh?"  
  
Joey moved farther into the cabin before turning to face him, placing her  
  
arms around his neck. "Much better..."  
  
Pacey smiled and kissed her softly, backing her towards the bed. Their  
  
kiss deepened as they laid back agaisnt the bed. Joey lay back against the  
  
pillows as Pacey trailed kisses down her neck. His hand slid under her shirt  
  
to gently carress her bare stomach.  
  
Joey suddenly jerked away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Pacey  
  
glanced at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong Jo? Don't you want  
  
to?"  
  
Joey glanced at him quickly then dropped her gaze to the floor. "Of  
  
course I do!" Pacey moved to sit next to her and took his hand into his own.  
  
"Then what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Joey glanced up, a bit startled by his thoughts. "Of course you didn't  
  
Pacey! You didn't do anything wrong...it's just..umm..." "Just what?" "Well I  
  
uh promised Bessie I would be back in an hour and we still need to go to the  
  
store..."  
  
Pacey sighed and nodded. "Ok...we can come back later..."  
  
Joey nodded, smiling slightly. She stood up and headed fthe deck, turning at  
  
the steps to wait for him. Pacey groaned and stood up, visibly uncomfortable  
  
in the nether regions. "Can't you be a little late." Joey smiled a bit then  
  
shook her head and walked upstairs. Pacey shrugged then followed behind her. 


End file.
